That High School Desk
by halfkyuubikat
Summary: Sakura is the hot girl of the school and Sasuke...the nerd that wears glasses and that everyone makes fun of? What happens when she comes to school early and discovers that the know-it-all is...hot! Well, make the stotic guy like her! Lemons. -Requested-


A/N: This is a requested one-shot from **ChEF purple burp.**

I loved writing this. **Loved it.** I had lost any will to continue writing fanficiton for fun; like many authors here know. It became more of an obligation and a hassle to get the next chapter out for my stories. However something about this story was so amazing that I not only did this, but I also got **three** regular updates for my stories. They should be up with the next day or two. Whoa! This is pretty cool. I just hope the inspiration lasts for a long time…if not I might have to request that one of you requests a story :)

The rating is for language and of course lemons. Of course there is plenty of naughty Sakura and Sasuke. –winkwink—

Hohohoho….this was supposed to be shorter…but I got carried away…again

**Ignore the Typos. I havent had time to Edit yet. I need a beta...-whimper-**

* * *

_Did you know there is a myth surrounding Konoha High School? _

_Really you didn't?_

_That's pretty surprising considering since almost all students, elementary, middle, and high scholars alike have heard it. It has definitely become the most over told story in the town of Konoha. But of course I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell it one more time._

_You see here, somewhere in the High School of Konohagakure, there stands a single desk. And it's truly impossible to tell which is __**this**__ desk, because it looks exactly the same as every single other desk in the school. It's also impossible to tell exactly where it is every year, because during the summer, all the desks are removed from the classrooms so they can be cleaned. So every fall, the __**desk**__ is in a different room for a different year. First years one time and then Third years the next. It's truly impossible to tell where it will be. _

_And what is so special about this desk that makes everyone wonder where it will be?_

_Well…there is a myth._

_That whoever gets assigned that desk will meet their soul mate sometime during that year and that those two people will stay together for the rest of the lives._

_What you don't believe it?_

_That's not surprising, after all who would believe that an intimate object would be the center piece for finding the love of your life. But it really is true._

_And of course since you really can't know that the desk you were assigned for the year is __**the**__ desk, how on earth can you expect the events following it._

_Hey there! If you are going to be so stuck on disbelieving this, I guess I will just have to prove that this desk is real with a story._

_A story about two people who no one would ever believe could get together…_

_A story that started right at one certain boy's seat…_

**XxXxXxXxX**

She let out a long exaggerated sigh as she saw the school's entrance in the distance. She was beyond tired at the fact that she had been unable to sleep for the last few nights due to the endless round of texts that she had received none stop.

She really, really regretted giving out her number to Kiba.

She should have known that the minute that he received the number he would auction it off to everyone else in the school. And now she had an unlimited amount of people texting her and trying to persuade her to date them.

She had never been more annoyed in her entire life.

Not only that, but there was also the fact that about fifteen boys where obsessed with walking her to school today and every day for the rest of her life it seemed. So now she left thirty minutes earlier than usual and from what she could see as she entered the campus, almost absolutely not another soul walking around.

She groaned while flipping a strand of pink hair behind her ear, heading straight for her sure to be empty classroom.

She really wondered why this second year of school, at the age of seventeen she was getting so much more attention than she had in the past. Although at first she had been semi-flattered by the fact whenever she walked by an adolescent boy they shouted out words like "Damn, youre hot!" or "Wow, she has a fuckin' awesome body" eventually the harsh verbs and nouns she was addressed with started pissing her off.

They all swarmed around her like bees and she was the only delectable honey available for a hundred miles.

Ino claimed that being one of the hottest girls in the school was something to be proud of, but then again she was more open for things involving boys and sexual actions.

Sakura however was not.

She had only dated a select few times and had less experience with boys and sexual intercourse than the average high school girl. In fact she had only kissed one or two of her boyfriends in a very modest to be seen in front of your parent's kind of way. So the popularity with boys constantly trying to grab her boobs or her ass didn't help that much.

It wasn't like she was a prude or anything either. It was just that no one interested her enough to _want_ to date and have sex with. All they did was stare at her face or her breasts and think that this was the girl they wanted to date and fuck.

It was beginning to be such a hassle.

All Sakura wanted was just to find a boy that she actually liked and one that would make all her followers stop in their tracks.

Another sigh passed her lips as she opened the door to Room 201B and stepped inside, fully knowing that that chances of such a guy where pretty darn slim.

Sakura was surprised however when she noticed that someone was actually in the room already.

Sasuke Uchiha sat in the far corner of the room, his face looking down at some reading material, while he relaxed in his seat. Upon her entering, he looked up and met her gaze for a short second, before assuming the topic was uninteresting and returning back to his book.

Sakura scoffed at him before throwing her books onto her own desk, near the front of the room and sulking as she sat in her seat. She had never liked the Uchiha, because he secluded himself from others and never paid any attention to anyone else but himself and the books in front of him. She thought about it for a moment and then realized that it wasn't so surprising that he was at school early. It fit him so well. After all Sasuke Uchiha was the school's biggest nerd.

His hair was always disheveled and his bangs were long and overgrown, hanging gangly in front of his face and falling over his glasses with thick lenses. The same pair of eyewear that took up almost half his face, leading most people to only guess what kind of expression he had behind the thick rimmed glasses. Not that anyone would really care much to think about it. Sasuke was some one that no one ever paid attention to, well except for the times that the male student body decided to pick on him.

He took taunts rather well, never paying mind or diverting his attention from his book. She guessed it was a pretty good strategy since after a while even the bullying stopped as well. He was the kid that sat in the back of class that no one noticed.

Well only when the teacher wasn't praising his always perfect scores. Since freshmen year Sasuke had not once moved from the position of Number 1 in the class. Sakura assumed that is was natural in the way he only paid heed to his studies.

She chanced a glance behind me and of course he still was reading his book. She couldn't help but wonder if he was lonely. It didn't look to her like he had any friends and she swore to Kami that she had never heard him utter a single word.

Considering it for a moment, she hesitantly stood and walked over to wear Sasuke still sat. She was absolutely sure that he noticed her approach, but he still ignored her all the same. It was something she wasn't used to; that thing was being ignored by boys and weirdly enough it was oddly refreshing. Sakura stood by his side for a few moments and then when she felt awkward standing there, she ungracefully flopped down into the seat in front of him, but she turned it in a way so that she faced him.

Still no reaction from the boy. Sakura grinned, hoping that maybe putting herself out like this would make someone her friend. Most people were the ones that put themselves out to be friends with _her_.It was never the opposite way around. But for some reason (and Sakura was thinking it was the lack of sleep) she wanted to befriend this cold and aloof nerd.

"Hi."

He let out a grunt, but didn't even lift his head to look at her. Sakura pouted; she had never put such an effort to make conversation with anyone.

"So, what's that you're reading?"

This time Sakura was pleased when he glanced up at her. His heavy glasses kept his eyes hidden, but for some reason she found that she got chills down her spin like he was glaring at her.

Sakura was completely shocked at the reaction that he gave her and she swore that some type of hate wave was coming off him saying "leave me alone."

Maybe he didn't have friends for a reason.

"Annoying." The word was quiet and mumbled and for a short moment, Sakura thought that she had imaged the boy sitting in front of her saying the words. However she wasn't so blind that she didn't know who the words were directed at.

She was very tempted to say a word or two that should not be said in front of other observers. She however gained control of herself and grumbled in her mind about rude, friendless nerds and their attitude problems.

Even more to her chagrin, he continued reading his book and turned a page like she never existed and he had not just rudely spoken to her. Glaring at the offending novel, Sakura turned around in her seat so that she faced the side and was looking out the window.

Then abruptly she turned back toward Sasuke and removed his glasses in a single fast movement before she looked out the window again. She placed the lenses on and blinked as her eyes focused. Although she had twenty-twenty eye sight, while looking out the lenses she had the same perfect eye sight that she always did.

"What the hell are you—" Sasuke started to growl out before he was interrupted.

"What the—these are false lenses! Why would you have fake glass—" Sakura turned around to confront the boy, the same moment taking the glasses off so she could hold the evidence, but abruptly broke off once she looked him in the face.

Although his hair was still messy and his face was contorted in anger, he had the most beautiful face she had ever seen. He was more handsome than any of the other classmates. She was shell-shocked at what she never expected. That this nerd could be someone so profoundly beautiful that it would leave her breathless.

All this ran through her mind, but it was something else that completely controlled her attention. Sasuke Uchiha had the most beautiful onyx colored eyes that she had ever seen.

She would have dropped the glasses in pure shock if he hadn't ripped them out of her fingers and replaced them to their original position. He opened his mouth as if the beginning to say something, but someone's voice behind Sakura interrupted them.

"Whoa! Sakura, you are here so early!"

Sakura turned around to see Ino smiling at her exuberantly, before she waved her over to where she was placing her things at her assigned seat. Sakura turned back to look at Sasuke, but he was not looking at her. She would have assumed that they had never talked and that she had never seen his handsome looks except his shoulders were ridged and tense.

She glanced at him one more time before standing and walking over to her friend.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Why do you wear them?" She asked quietly strumming her fingers across his desk in mock interest. She tilted her head to the side in a jester of wonder and although he was not looking at her, she knew that he had caught the movement. Since after all he had perfect vision just like her.

"You're so annoying, why don't just leave me alone already?" She smiled at his rude reply. He was giving more of an answer than he usually did.

Over the past week she had returned ever day to school at the same early time. She wanted to see him and since she was never allowed a chance during the school day, whether it is by her friends or all the guys that chased after her affection, she resorted to waking up early ever day and losing her beauty sleep. He seemed greatly displeased by her appearance every day and she almost wondered why he always came at the same time despite her being there.

Maybe he was interested in her, just like she was in him.

Or maybe he just hoped that she would grow bored and disappear.

"Why?" She persisted.

He growled before turning to her. She took the initiative to remove his glasses and place them on herself. His eyes which she could never not get used to glowered at her in anger and annoyance.

"Stop doing that!" He demanded his voice thick and angry. The only thing it accomplished was her heart speeding up just like it always did when she heard his heavenly voice. Or when she saw the glorious face that was hidden behind the glasses she was now wearing.

He reached out to take back his property, but Sakura avoided him with a fit of giggles as she playfully stuck her tongue out.

"Tell me why and I'll give it back!"

He slumped in his seat, but his irritation did not end and she knew that he still wasn't going to tell her why he tried to hide his face from everyone. It was so beautiful; such a waste for the god-like features to be hidden from the world.

He could be a model or an actor…or anything really. Anybody would pay to see that face on the big screen.

When the door opened behind her, panic filled her very soul and without hesitation she quickly took the glasses off and replaced them on Sasuke's face.

She turned around in a rush to look at who entered, fear still biting at her insides. She watched as Kiba glared at where Sasuke was sitting before calling her over in a seductive voice with a tint of jealously undermining it. Of course he was jealous for he noticed her glances at the nerd when she thought no one else would see.

Sakura stood quickly and walked over to where he waiting patiently for her to arrive before he started blabbering about some topic or another. She didn't pay attention. She was only thinking about the sudden fear that struck her when she had heard the door open.

She was so terrified by the thought of another girl seeing Sasuke's true face that nothing could go pass her mind except for the fact that she needed to hide him from other girl's sights. She didn't want anyone to see the face that she saw. She didn't want people to notice Sasuke like she did.

As Kiba continued to rant she glanced back at Sasuke who was staring in her direction. She turned away with a slight tint of red on her cheeks while trying to focus on whatever Kiba was telling her.

She was suddenly very glad for whatever reason he used those fake glasses.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Tell me the answer to this question." He glanced at her from her usual early morning spot, his hand holding his face up as his onyx eyes gazed out the window. He turned to look at her and the paper she had placed on his desk, so that he could look at it himself.

She was wearing his glasses again.

He looked at it for the shortest second before once again looking back out the window.

"5" he spoke in a whisper. Sakura couldn't help but smile as she quickly scribbled the answer down on her not yet completed homework.

Another week had passed since the day she realized she wanted to monopolize him and she continued to come to school early every day. She knew that more people were starting to notice that she arrived early and that whenever someone entered the classroom she was always sitting in front of the Uchiha. It didn't matter much to her anymore though. She always made sure she replaced his glasses before someone opened the door.

She continued to finish the last parts of the math work when suddenly she dropped her pencil in shock. Sasuke's voice was quiet, but sure and her heart almost stopped beating.

"The reason…that I wear the fake glasses is because I hate the attention my face gives. I had a…bad experience years back…I don't like the way it makes girls go all crazy and I don't want a mob of fan girls chasing my every step."

Her mouth flew open.

It was the most she had heard him spoken since the first time he had said 'annoying ' and it made her heart soar.

A smile lit her face up.

She could have sworn he was going to smile as well; his lips twitch slightly. However he soon glared mockingly at her and said something that made her smile fade for a moment.

"You're still pretty freaking goddamn annoying."

She pouted at his words and then at his actions. He took the glasses off her face before returning them to the rightful spot on the bridge of his nose.

It didn't stop the smile from returning though.

Sakura knew at that moment that she **liked** Sasuke Uchiha. She really, really liked him. More than any boyfriend she had ever had and far more than any of the other pathetic boys that chased after her 'hot ass. '

And since she liked him so much…

She was going to make him **hers. **

**XxXxXxXxX**

"What happened to you?" Sakura gasped out in horror.

Sasuke sat at his desk holding his nose clutched in his hands as blood trailed through the gap in his fingers and down the side of his face. She dropped her belongings at the door and rushed to his side. He glared at her approach, but didn't protest to her gently removing his hand so that she could inspect the damage done to his face.

When her fingers gently touched his skin, she couldn't help the shiver that went done her spine. Suddenly she felt too hot, that her blood—that was now being rapidly pumped through her body by her now fast beating heart—had turned into lava and was making her body burn. The lustful feeling was so strong that Sakura felt she would have collapsed if it had not been for the fact she was already kneeling.

She had never really touched him before. It was something she would never had expected; something so strong that she wondered how anyone could not jump the person the moment the lighting crossed between them. It had only been just yesterday when she realized that she liked him.

She forced her own feelings aside, Sasuke was more important at the moment. Nothing looked especially wrong, but there was the beginning of a bruise forming along part of his nose and the cheek connected to it. It looked as if someone had punched him in the face.

"One of your fanboy's decided that I was getting a little too close to you." He growled out.

"What?" I gasped again.

She noticed that he was not wearing his glasses.

"He ganged up on me, though it doesn't matter that much. He was a coward; a wuss. He hits like a girl anyway."

"This person punched you?" Her voice was filled with horror and anger. How could anyone dare hit him? He was like a god and for someone to damage what she wanted? And one of her fanboys too! She scoffed inwardly.

"It doesn't matter much. I'm used to being pushed around; you know it comes with the package of being a nerd."

Sakura wasn't listening, she was listing off names of some of her fanboys.

Kiba of course. Rock Lee, Sai, Ryuu, Shin, Naruto…wait not him, he only considered them friends now. Plus he would be the type to walk in when she was talking to Sasuke; Naruto was no coward. Then who would it be? Sakura wasn't sure that the rumors about her spending time with Sasuke had reached the rest of the school yet, so she doubted it was one of her followers from another class.

She looked down to try and decide which of the boys in her class would go so far, but Sakura's thought was broken off when she saw the worst thing possible on earth.

In Sasuke's other hand he held his spectacles. The thing was they were broken. One lens was shattered and the metal that connected the two was useless; bent in an awkward way that would never let them be worn again.

He couldn't use them.

Which meant that soon in a short maybe ten minutes, everyone would see him for what he really was.

Panic filled her.

"What happened to your glasses!"

"Oh the bast—"

"No never mind! We have to get you a new pair! Let's go now!" Sakura grabbed his arm and started dragging him out of his chair and tugging him along past the door and her scattered belongings and then continuing through the school. She ran as fast as she could, she didn't want anyone to see his face even as she sprinted hoping to Kami that they could find a glasses store soon.

Since Sakura was so focused on the escape, she failed to notice Sasuke smirk right before it turned into a grimace of pain.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Can I be your girlfriend?" Sakura whispered.

There was no answer. Of course there wasn't.

She wasn't even face to face with Sasuke. She was staring at a mirror, fear taking a hold of her as she practiced saying those five words again and again. She seemed to think that after a thousand tries something about them would seem right and then Sasuke would date her and she would have something to take her raging hormones out on.

She knew though, she knew him so well. Even if she really only He would not accept the question no matter how many times she practiced in a mirror. It didn't fit him. He would never agree.

Sakura eyes dropped—disappointed—right before they alit with a fire and a hope that she had never seen before in her emerald green eyes.

She had an idea.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Sasukeee…" She seductively purred out.

He turned to look at Sakura, shock evident in his face. She had removed his glasses like always (she had safely been able to get him a new pair during the fiasco a few days ago), but instead of wearing them she placed them on his desk.

His eyebrow rose and he seemed suspicious of her actions. Sakura smiled coyly and reached her hand to stroke the wood of his desk.

"Sasuke-kunnnn…." She had started adding a suffix to his name around the same time she felt strongly for him.

"What…?" Sasuke's voice was reluctant and had an edge to it. He obviously knew that she wanted something.

She threw out her seductive attitude and went ridged straight; the fast movement caused Sasuke to flinch back. He always did that when she moved to fast. Sakura had to wonder if it had to do with what the 'bad experience' that he mentioned before. She couldn't imagine what could have happened to him to make him go to such extreme measures and make him so weary of sudden movements by a member of the opposite sex.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun let's make a bet!" She smiled widely. It was now time to activate the plan. Of course this was going to be a whole hell lot of work for her, but this was also her greatest chance of being able to date Sasuke. She knew he would accept the bet. If there was one thing she learned about Sasuke (besides the fact he was outrageously beautiful) it was that he had one of the largest pride/ego she had ever seen.

Besides pretending to be a nerd, he didn't let anything else take away credit from his ultimate persona.

He didn't speak, but he inclined his head wearily as a signal for her to continue.

"Well let's see…" She paused as if she hadn't put a lot of thought into this moment, "Okay! If during the midterm exams I take Number One position and the top of the class away from you…then you have to do one thing for me."

She smirked inwardly. She knew he had taken the bait. His eyes flashed at the prospect of competition and he also smirked at the idea of Sakura Haruno taking away his position as top student. Although Sakura knew she was not stupid (She was still in the top ten of the class) to get a perfect score was something nearly impossible. But she would do it. She would make Sasuke her boyfriend.

"Okay, but first tell me Sakura-_chan_ what is this thing you want?"

She stumbled; Of course she should have realized he would want the price first. He was not the type to do something without knowing the consequences.

"Uh..w-well…"

She stuttered for a moment and then decided on telling the truth. She didn't want to say a lie now and not be able to get the thing she really wanted.

"If I get the Number 1 spot…then I will become your girlfriend."

Sasuke stilled for a short second before his smirk returned bigger than ever.

"Okay then. Let's see how you do Sakura. It's a deal."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Are y-you o-okay Sakura?"

A voice suddenly pulled her out of a giddy haze that kept her from noticing anything in particular. Sakura's head snapped up and she glanced at the seat beside her where the voice had come from.

"Oh hey Hinata. Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?"

Hinata blushed slightly and she moved her fingers in between each other; It was a nervous habit that she had picked up a long time ago.

"Well, you just look…"

"What? Is there something wrong with my face?"

"N-no…It's just that y-you look…re-really happy."

Sakura stayed still for a moment, before she glanced behind her quickly. Sasuke was doing the usual; taking notes most likely. Sakura watched him for a second before turning back to look at her friend with a large smile of pure happiness on her face.

"Yeah, well…I guess I am."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Honesty everything wasn't going the way that she wanted. Not at all.

Sakura had never put such an effort into studying for midterm tests. She was quiet confident in the science and math section, she was fluent in English and so she always scored one hundreds without studying for that section. She was decent in Japanese writing and as long as she studied enough she would not mix up her kanji. The problem was history.

She always had a problem with the subject and it didn't help that they had just learned about the Samaria and Ninjas. That was by far her worst time span that she always seemed to do poorly in. (A/N: Ironic much? ^^)

But even so she was confident that she could still do well and possibly beat Sasuke.

The problem was now she had competition.

And to her (partial) relief it was not from a swarm of high school girls that wanted to be Sasuke's girlfriend. No, it was from a swarm of high school boys that wanted to be **her **boyfriend.

She had no idea how it happened (since she didn't even tell her loud mouth gossip-queen best friend about the bet), but somehow the entire male student body of her class found out that there was a bet involving Sakura, the Number One spot, and the word girlfriend.

So now a hoard of boys were also putting forth probably the greatest effort in the history of the school so that they would get the title of Number One of the class and be able to make Sakura their girlfriend. It was horrifying and she had no way to stop the madness.

So she had to put in twice the effort and make sure to get a hundred perfect on **all **(including History) the exams so that way she would secure Sasuke as her boyfriend, but also make it absolutely sure that no one would be able to date her.

She was exhausted.

And testing was tomorrow.

Oh Kami she was doomed.

**XxXxXxXxX**

She looked up at Sasuke. He almost seemed to be dozing off. Sakura was tired as well, but she was to nervous about the fact that results would be posted tomorrow to fall asleep.

"Sasuke?" She asked timidly.

"Hn?" He grunted his eyes blinking open. She loved the beautiful dark orbs and that was the reason she always took the glasses off. She always wanted to see them and the lenses were too thick to see through.

"Is well…despite all this new stuff…is our bet still on?"

"Aa."

She smiled softly.

His lips twitched and he closed his eyes again. Her eyes glanced to Sasuke's lips and stayed there. She picked up her bags so that she could go home. Sasuke and her (mostly to her persistence) hung out before and after school now. Of course while no one else was there.

"Well then. I'm leaving."

He lifted his head slightly. Sakura watched him for a moment. And then she did something that was no out of her behavior, so much more outgoing then she was. Something that made her so embarrassed she could die.

She kissed him.

His eyes flew open at the contact with his lips, but before he could even process anything Sakura already twirled around and raced out the door. It was a chaste kiss. A sweet peck on the lips that she used to try and demonstrate how much he meant to her.

She had never kissed somebody before.

Sure she played with the boys at times. Taunted them and made them swarm at her with lust, but she always did that from her friends enjoyment. She liked to see the boys wrapped around her finger before. But that had faded with its do time as she became more mature. But when it came to relationships she was always serious. And shy.

It was always a boyfriend that took the first move and usually took her by surprise. She had never been the one to chance taking the motive, because she had never liked anyone like she liked Sasuke.

And then she realized that she didn't just like Sasuke

She loved him.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sakura stood in the swarm of kids looking at the post that gave everyone rankings and told them their score. As everyone looked and chatter, she did not move or speak. She was completely frozen staring at Sasuke's name.

And how her name was above it.

She had beat Sasuke.

She had done it.

She had only missed one question in the blasted History section and the rest was all perfect scores. Sasuke had missed two points in the English exam. She beat him.

But she was not happy.

Because right above her name was another.

犬塚キバ, _Inuzuka Kiba_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"So Sakura? Are you ready to be my girlfriend?" Kiba smiled cheekily looking at the girl whose eyes were filled with horror.

The entire class watched the interaction. Some of the girls were giggling while others were enthusing about the fact that the heartthrob was going to be taken and all the other boys would finally have to notice them as well. The rest of the boys were sat sulking, but still able to impose a glare or five at Inuzuka.

Sakura looked directly at Kiba; her heart sinking and her shoulders slumped forward. She hadn't been able to win. She may have beaten Sasuke, but the bet was for Number One and Kiba had beaten her. And now she had to date him.

Her mind was in denial at the moment. There was no way in hell that Kiba could have gotten a hundred on the midterm exams. He had to have cheated since he couldn't possibly go from Rank 11 to Rank 1, even if he had put twice the effort that Sakura had. And she had lost a lot of sleep from studying. A lot of it.

Denial.

But no matter how much she denied the way he had won, he still had the bet in his hands. What could she do?

Of course the bet never specified how long she would date Sasuke, so maybe she could just break up with Kiba as quickly as possible without any problems.

But when she chanced a quick look at Kiba, she knew that he wasn't going to allow that. She would be stuck deep.

Sakura cursed inwardly.

She was going to be Kiba's girlfriend. Not Sasuke's, but _Kiba_. Tears started to form, but she held them back. She turned her head to the side to look at Sasuke where he sat in his desk. He was looking at her as well.

She couldn't see his expression since his glasses covered his eyes which were always the things easiest to read.

Sakura did however notice how his lips formed a grimace and how his face contorted up in anger. She was shocked for a moment, believing he was angry at her. However she was suddenly aware when he stood and spoke.

"Inuzuka." He called out in a growled whisper.

Everyone turned to look at him. They were all surprised and Sakura knew that it was probably the first time that anyone had heard him speak all year. And she also knew they were surprised and just how graceful and beautiful his voice was; just like Sakura had been the first time she heard it.

Kiba turned.

"What Nerd?"

Sakura noticed how Sasuke's face seemed to get even angrier.

"Well Inuzuka," Sasuke spat out the name with distaste, "If you really had paid attention while you ease-dropped on Sakura and my conversation, you would have realized that the qualification for our bet was not that she date whoever got Number 1 in the class."

Sakura turned to look at Kiba. His face had a tint of red at being caught. So he was the one that spread the whole bet around and made her study five times as hard so that she wouldn't have to date one of her fanboys. Not that she was surprised. Kiba was like a male Ino.

"It was that whoever got Number 1 became **my **girlfriend."

Kiba's eyes widened and the entire class seemed at a loss for words.

"But a bet is a bet. So I will happily allow you to become my girlfriend."

Sakura kept glancing between Sasuke and Kiba. Sasuke she could tell was wearing a mask of smug superiority while Kiba had a look of horror on his.

"Well Inuzuka?" Sakura wondered if Kiba could feel the glare behind those glasses, because she definitely could. Chills ran down her spin.

A cheer of laughter came from the class, while the boys kept screaming for Kiba not to be a chicken. He was stuck deep. Just like Sakura had been only a moment ago.

"I cheated." Kiba blurted out.

Sasuke smirked.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said quietly while she and Sasuke sat alone in the classroom in their usual spot. Sasuke at his desk and Sakura next to it.

He actually smiled at her.

"Annoying."

Sakura's eyes widened. She had been afraid for a moment that he would be angry with her. She had concluded that the reason he had been so angry at Kiba was because he beat him in the exams. Sakura was fully prepared to face his wrath against her as well. But he didn't and instead he smiled.

**At her.**

Smiled.

But why wasn't he angry at her. He had accepted the bet because he loves competition. She knew from his personality that he should be angry—livid—with her. Why wasn't he?

Unless…

"Did you miss those two questions on purpose?"

Sasuke tensed and he looked at her with a tint of pink in his cheeks. Nothing noticeable and she couldn't be sure if it was just the glasses shadow or not.

He didn't reply back.

Sakura smiled at him brightly as she stood up from her chair to look at him.

"Did you want me to be your girlfriend? Is that why you accepted the bet? Is that why you were so mad with Kiba? Why—"

And her barrage of questions was silenced as Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her. And then her lips were occupied by Sasuke's mouth.

This was nothing like the innocent peck on the lips that she had to gather the curage through the entire class day.

His lips were brutal. They crushed against her, moving rapidly; like he was in a frenzy. Her mouth opened from shock and he quickly invaded it with his tongue. She had been kissed to this degree before and she felt a tingly sensation run down her spin before it pooled down between her thighs. She started to blush. And then she kissed him back, her own mouth using enthusiasm that she had never experienced before in her life.

Something had clicked in her and the minx and the lust-frenzied, hormonal teenage-girl was free.

Her lips however were separated from his when he pulled back to breathe. Sakura used the moment to remove his glasses so that she could see his eyes. Those beautiful eyes that she loved so much.

The glasses clattered to the ground as she started kissing him again. Straddling him as she pushed his back into his chair, trying to take control of the kiss as she used her tongue to tease his mouth. The chair skirted across the floor of the classroom.

She grabbed at the back of his shirt clenching him to her pounding heart.

When they separated Sakura spoke with a heated gasp.

"Do you like me?" She asked and felt his finger flick across her forehead.

"Hn."

She kissed him again, but it was another one of her chaste kisses filled with love for him. She was nervous about saying the words, but somehow she knew that Sasuke wouldn't freak out about them like some other boy that wasn't just after her for sex would.

"I love you."

He smiled giving her a short kiss on the lips, before a smug expression crossed his face.

"You're still pretty freaking goddamn annoying." He repeated the words of when she first realized she like him.

"Can I still be your girlfriend even though I didn't get Rank One?"

"Stop with your questions." He said with slight annoyance, gently kissing her neck now.

"But can I?"

His lips trailed against her neck before running back along her chin and then finding her lips again. She let a quiet moan slip from her lips.

"Didn't you hear Inuzuka cheated? You're by default Number One and my girlfriend."

She laughed at his explanation and pulled him closer to her. The fire was still there and when she felt something hard touch her inner thigh it came full frontal to her attention. She looked at Sasuke whose eyes were seemed to black pits filled with lust and Sakura knew her eyes probably looked similar.

But it didn't look like he was going to do anything about their obvious need of each other and in fact he looked embarrassed. So she pulled forth that new found seductress and decided that she was going to solve both their problems.

He seemed shocked when she reached into his pants and stroked his length. His eyes widened and stiffed in shock right before he let out a moan and clamped his mouth shut.

Sakura took his smirk and kissed the corner of his mouth all the while unbuttoning his pants so that she had more space to move.

"That good?"

"What is with you and your questions? Wait now—" he paused when she used more force to her hand, "that I remember you always liked questions."

She giggled, but stopped when he kissed her directly and moved his head to her neck. Sucking on the skin and nipping; an angry love mark was left in his wake. She let out a breathless gasp in response.

When he grunted a few minutes later, thrusting his hips toward her vice grip before a wet, sticky liquid hit her fingers. He rested his head on her shoulder as she removed her hand and looked at his cum with an almost smug smirk adoring her face. Obviously some of Sasuke's traits were rubbing off.

She stopped however when he grabbed her ass and lifted her till she sat on his desk. His eyes were darker than before and she realized that she hit his competition button while jacking him off.

He removed her panties from underneath her school skirt while sucking on her now assessable nipples that were covered in her shirt and bra. He used one hand to stroke her lower regions while Sakura bucked her hips against him.

He smirked.

"Excited?"

She nodded, unable to lie when he was looking at her with those eyes.

"Good, cause Sakura…" he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I'm gonna rock your world."

The rest was something that she couldn't focus clearly on. She did remember the way she screamed and how he managed to open her shirt buttons and pull up her bra so that he could see her breasts. And then after a few minutes, a blinding light crossed over her eyes and a pleasure so powerful she threw her head back hit her with full force.

"Sasuke-kun!"

And then as she came down from the high she noticed the way he was sliding his pants down and pushed his boxers down so that she could see him fully. And well she was slightly surprised and just how big it was.

Something about touching and seeing was different; because panic hit her the minute the pleasure was over.

"Wait…Sa-Sasuke-kun."

He placed himself by her hiked up skirt, but turned to look up at her.

She summoned courage and began the words that she had never said before, but was sure that many knew (at least her friends did).

"I-I'm a—"

"Virgin." He finished coolly. She glanced up in surprise, he answered her unspoken question.

"What do you think guys do in gym class? We consider the possibility of Haruno Sakura being a virgin of course." He smirked.

"The rest of the class thinks it's around a 30 percent chance, but I always figured that the annoying girl with pink hair and green eyes was pure."

She looked up at him with mock annoyance, but pulled down his face to meet her lips.

"I guess" he said when she finally released him, "it takes one to know one. Neh?"

And he softly eased himself in while she was distracted.

Sakura had always heard the tales about how much it hurt, but it wasn't as bad as she would have thought. Her and Sasuke fit together. Like they had been made just for the other. It was easy and they found they had a sexual chemisty that was way above what her friend Ino had talked about.

They were perfect together.

His thrusts were met by her own. And although he was quiet except for the occasional grunt and whisper of her name, she made up for it with her loud voice and screams of his name. And though some find it unappealing for someone to be so loud, he loved it. Because it was so Sakura.

So **his **Sakura.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and burrowed her face in his neck and she moved her legs around his waist. His thrust became more powerful, more like a jack hammer and she felt him hit a bundle of nerves deep within her.

"A-Again!" She stuttered into his ear.

"M-More! More Sasuke-kun more!"

He growled and answered whatever she asked of him. Eventually when her muscles started to clench tightly around his length he grunted out profanities.

"Fuck! Damn it Sakura!"

He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her down till her back was on his desk.

The place they fell in love with each other.

He grabbed her ass and started thrusting harder, since they both were feeling the end. Sakura struggled to get a hold of something and eventually her fingers found mark in the desk itself. Her right hand left three short scratches in the wood before she reached for Sasuke's hand.

The desk started to shake with the force of their love making.

"So close Sasuke-kun! Please…Sasuke." Her tone was begging as she pleaded for him to bring the release that was so close.

"Fuck Sakura!"

And they came together, saying the others name as they bonded themselves. Their fluids mixed as their bodies trembled from the sere force of their orgasms and Sakura clutched his hand the entire time.

Because Sakura knew she would never let him go.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Aahhhhh!" Sakura screamed in horror.

"No, no! Oh Kami No!" Sasuke jerked and whirled around from where he was trying to get dressed. He looked at wear Sakura—who did not have her top fixed yet—was bent over his glasses on the floor. They were broken again.

"Sasuke-kun we have to get you a new pair!" She picked up the glasses putting them on his desk and hurried to finish dressing.

He reached over and grabbed her arm gently.

"Sakura its fine. I don't need a new pair."

"Of course you do!"

He laughed, pulling his arm around her before sitting on his desk (avoiding his glasses for her sake) and pulling her against his chest. Sakura struggled against him

"Calm down will you. I don't need a new pair because I have an amazing girlfriend who will punch down any mob of fangirls that dare try and get to me. Just like I will beat up any and all boys that look at her. So there is no need for the popular hot girl to date the 'nerd' see?"

"But—"

"Or are you not going to protect me?" He grinned at her, knowing that he had won. He hated those glasses more than anything, well except the bastards that dare call him a nerd while wearing them. He smirked at the thought of beating them all to a bloody pulp.

Sakura pouted.

"There is going to be a lot of them." She mumbled in resentment.

Sasuke hugged her closer, before letting her go and sliding off the desk. She turned and hugged him, pushing her face in his chest.

"What if one gets by me and attacks you?" She whispered her last attempt and changing his mind. She wouldn't mind dating the nerdy Sasuke. She just didn't like the prospect of a thousand girls chasing after him.

She smirked when he shivered slightly. One of these days she really was going to have to ask what happened that made him so traumatized.

"Whatever I still can't stand those glasses anymore."

"Hmph."

He used his fingers to pull her face up and bent down to kiss her. She immediately responded with a reviver of enthusiasm and she had while making out and having sex.

"I love you Sasuke-kun." She whispered again.

"I had no choice but to love you." He whispered, holding her check in his hand delicately, rubbing circles against her porcelain complexion.

He glanced at the desk before looking at her. He smirked and kissed her full on the lips once again.

"Because Sakura…I think we're fated to be together."

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Ah, so do you believe me now?_

_Or do you still think that it is a bunch of rubbish and that I'm just pulling your leg?_

_Whatever that may be, I hoped you got something out of the tale. That High School Desk is the most spectacular instrument that this world has ever seen. Perhaps it is blessed or maybe some higher being just likes to see those fated to be together; united. Whatever it is, true love is not something to be wasted. _

_That desk will continue to circulate Konoha High School for many years to come. I'm sure if you open your mind up a little more, you will hear plenty more stories of how true love came about from a meaningful place._

_And what you ask became of our stories couple?_

_Well, I hear they are very happy and still together now. If fact I also heard that one of Haruno Sakura's friends found herself during the third and final year of high school sitting in a very special seat. _

**XxXxXxXxX**

She gently stroked the desk's top, tracing her own unique patterns. She however stopped once she came to three engraved lines in the top of the wood. It was rather short and shallow, so it looked as if someone's pencil or maybe a nail…had ripped out some of the tabletop. She eyed the spot questionably for a moment, before she continued to trace patterns.

It was no surprise; plenty of people wrote and carved out things on desks.

She glanced at it one more time, but suddenly a loud voice that caused her heart to stutter called out her name.

"Hey Hinata!"

She glanced up at the boy; her face violet-red and her voice a stutter.

"N-N-Naruto-kun."

* * *

Poor Hinata…she doesn't realize what two characters did in the seat she now has. –grin—

No sequel, no nothing.

Sorry people.

Please review and tell me what you think! The general idea (about a nerdy Sasuke and a "hot virgin babe Sakura") belongs to **ChEF purple burp**. The story, the words, the hard work and sweat; those belong to me.

And I'm so sorry again if this didn't turn out the way you wanted!

Review?

~Halfkyuubikat~


End file.
